When a ground pad of a peripheral circuit board is soldered to a ground terminal of other electrical component, gas bubbles are generated between the ground pad and the ground terminal duo to failure of gas escape, generated from rapid oxidization of solvent or moisture in flux, before solder paste solidifies. Therefore, gas bubbles occur in the ground pad after the ground pad is soldered to the ground terminal.